Chain of Reactions
by BlackBlaze
Summary: Haruhi has done something that usually wouldn't have any effect on her or her suroundings. But now, because of something that should have been nothing... Someone is after her. Will she suvive, or will her 'Shadow' be able to protect her.
1. Super Nova!

**Just Because **

**Super Nova!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Ouran Hish School characters or the plot of the Anime or manga, just the OC within the story. _

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X_

"Do you understand what you have to do?" A tall, middle aged man in a slate gray uniform asked.

"I do." The subordinate replied, wearing a similarly colored outfit, but it wasn't nearly as formal and was not decked out in a number of metals.

"She is not to know about your mission there. Make sure that you don't blow your cover. During the school day she should be ok, but keep an eye on her after she leaves." The older man said.

The subordinate put its hand up to its head. "Sir!" He lifted up the picture and looked at the girl. "Um… So why am I watching her again?" He coughed, forgetting who he was speaking to. "Uh… Captain."

The older man sighed. "A friend of mine called in and asked me to have her followed. I don't mind helping a friend every now and then..."

'_Yeah… because I'm the one who has to follow her.'_ The subordinate thought irritably.

"Good luck." The Captain said, raising his hand to his forehead in a saluting manner. The subordinate copied him, then turned and walked out of the dimly lit room.

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X_

The warm breeze slowly moved over her skin. Her green eyes surveyed the area. The school looked like an oversized church to her, and the area was all around her was flat. She could hear the first period bell ring in the distance. "Whoops… Looks like I'm late."

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X_

Kaoru stared out the window as his mind drifted away from the teacher's lecture. He glanced at Haruhi, who was taking notes over the subject. Shifting his elbow just a little gave him a clear view of his twin, who looked just as bored as he was. Hikaru had his eyes closed and his chin was resting in his palm.

He pulled his eyes away from his brother and Haruhi and went back to looking out the window. But… something else took his attention. The sound of… heavy soled shoes? And high heeled shoes? It got louder and louder until the classroom door was opened.

Everyone's attention was transferred to the woman and the girl who had walked in. The woman was somebody who worked here within the school, but the girl… she didn't seem to fit. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her messy bangs framing her face, and her green eyes had already analyzed everyone's face in the room.

It was her cloths, though, that was what was being stared at. She had on a pair of slate colored pants, her boots were black, and her t-shirt was a little loose and was white. There was some sort of long sleeved shirt tied around her waist that was the same color as her pants.

"Mr. Tekata, this is your new student." The woman turned and left, shutting the door as she went.

Everyone continued to stare at the new girl. The teacher, Mr. Tekata, coughed. "Well, Miss…"

"Nova Larsting, Sir." She replied in a monotone voice.

"Well, Miss Larsting… Would you like to tell us about yourself?"

"No." The class all started to laugh… except one person. Nova and that one person locked eyes. "I wouldn't like to… but I will. I'm half Japanese and half American, and for the past eight years I've been living in a submarine where my father is the captain. I lived here when I was younger with my mother and older brother, but went to live with my father when my mother died. I'm only here because my father said it would be good to experience different lifestyles. I'd rather be at a public school-"

"Why? That's where the commoners go!" A boy called out from the back of the class.

"For too many reasons that I am not going to explain." She said calmly.

Hikaru lifted his head from his hand. "Where's your submarine at?" He asked, not bothering to raise his hand.

"That's classified information and it cannot be released to the public." She said.

"But it's in the ocean, right?" Kaoru asked, curious about this new girl.

"It is in some sort of water, yes." Nova said.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Keith Larsting, would he?" Haruhi asked, still not breaking her gaze from Nova.

This surprised Nova, making her face show another emotion. "How do you know?" She questioned.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to their toy. "Yes, how _do_ you know?" They said simultaneously. She shrugged the unusual stares, like always.

"Well, Miss Larsting, you may take a seat over there behind the boy by the window… the one who has a look-alike two seats away." He muttered the last part.

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X_

"That girl was strange." Kaoru and Hikaru said as the three classmates walked to the third music room.

"And you seemed to know something about her, Haruhi. Why is that?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know. That name just popped into my head, and I asked about it. It's no big dea-" Haruhi fell to the ground.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru bent down quickly.

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked, being the more sensitive twin.

"Uh… yeah, I wasn't paying attention-" A hand appeared in front of her.

"Sorry about that, Miss." The hand's owner grabbed one of her hands and pulled her up into a standing position. He smiled at her, then turned and walked away.

Haruhi stared after his retreating figure. He was wearing the school uniform. His hair was light brown and when he had looked at her, his green eyes had bore into her own. She had met those eyes before… but where?

"I wonder who that was. I've never seen him before." Kaoru said as he and Hikaru straitened up. Hikaru glared at the retreating figure. Kaoru glanced at his twin… and he could see the familiar look that his brother had given Haruhi's friend when they were on vacation.

Something snapped within the calm twin. '_Wait a minute… he knew that Haruhi was a girl!' _He thought wildly as he pulled at his brother and Haruhi's arm. "C'mon guys, lets get going. We're already late." Kaoru said.

They weren't surprised to see that the club was closed today. They usually took a day off during the week, and luckily… today was that day.

"Hey guys-!" Kaoru shouted from running in.

"Kao- Kaoru quit pulling!" Hikaru said, not sounding very happy. Kaoru suddenly pushed his friend and brother back out and slammed the door shut. "What the hell, Kaoru! What's your problem today?!" Hikaru yelled.

"That Nova girl's in there." He said. His back pushed up against the door. Kaoru wasn't as clueless as his brother… he noticed things that went on around him. The girl… She had been staring at Haruhi while she spoke to the class. When he had turned around to watch her sit down, she was still looking at Haruhi. And that guy… he knew that she was girl. He figured that Nova was just a large pile of trouble.

"So." His brother said flatly.

"Uh… well-"

"Hey! You doppelganger! You and your clone get out from the front of this door!"

Nova's annoyed voice seeped through the door. The door jolted under his back, and then flew open. "What the hell! Why did you block my way out?!" She yelled at Kaoru, who had been tossed to the other side of the hallway, his body resting on top of his head.

"Oww…" He muttered as he rolled his body onto his back. Tamaki stared at the young woman who had kicked the door open, his eyes were showing his fear and horror that he only granated to Nekozawa.

"Where's that girl who asked about my father's name? I heard she was apart of this club."

"Haruhi is not a girl, young lady." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah… when I asked about her, the others said that she was a cute boy, but I'm not stupid-" The boys pulled Nova back into the room and shut the door quickly.

"So you know about Haruhi being a girl. There's nothing wrong if you tell, but-"

"Threats don't work against me. You can try as much as you want, but it'll all be just a fun game to me." She said coldly.

Her sudden tone change seemed to frighten even Mori and Kyoya. "You want to talk to me, Nova?" Haruhi asked, walking out form behind Hikaru… who had been hiding her behind his body.

Kyoya walked up behind Haruhi and tapped her arm, whispering something into her ear. Tamaki and the others assumed that his words were instructions.

"Yeah… but not in front of these guys-" Nava said, narrowing her eyes at the dark haired man.

"WAIT! You cannot speak to my daughter unless I am present." Tamaki said quickly. Nova ran her eyes over the tall man. "Do you like what-"

"Shut up fag." She said quickly as she grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her out of the room. She ran down the stairs and into an empty classroom. She made sure the door was shut before she turned to Haruhi.

"You… are Haruhi Fujioka, right?" Haruhi nodded. "I knew it!" She smiled for the first time. "Remember me? We were in grade school for a few years. You came to my mom's funeral!"

Then it clicked in Haruhi's mind. "Kalari?"

"Yeah!" Nova nodded.

"That's right… I do remember you." She smiled. "Nova was your middle name… and I recognized your dad's name because you always talked about him at school." Haruhi said.

Nova smiled. "Yeah. He made me come here, so I was really bummed out until I saw you. I wasn't sure if it was you or if it was someone else. Now I think I'll be able to survive."

She yawned. "Jesus I'm tired. School sucks… I haven't been to one in a year." She muttered.

Her green eyes suddenly shot at the door. She tiptoed over to it and then… kicked it so that the two doors would swing open and smash whoever's faces were by it.

Those faces just happened to be Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamakis' faces. "That's what you get for listening in on conversations that don't include you!" She yelled at the three unmoving bodies on the floor.

Haruhi giggled. "Maybe you should take it easy on them. I mean, you've been training for combat for about eight years now, right? That's what you told me that you'd be doing before you left."

She rolled her eyes. "I was being easy. They're just not smart or fast enough to move in time. Those two didn't have any problems with getting out of the way, and that guy who was going to says something to me earlier was the smartest… he didn't even try… Of course, he wouldn't need to with this." She pulled something off of Haruhi's elbow.

It was a microphone. "You're quite clever. I guess it left you in one piece." She said to Kyoya.

It was Tamaki who recovered from the three injured people. "So… you knew my daughter from elementary school?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah yeah." She waved her hand at him. "Well, Haruhi… I'll give you a call later. Is your number still the same?" Haruhi nodded. "Good." Her half lidded eyes moved over to Kyoya. "I'll know if someone is listening in." She waved and left.

"Oh man… she's scary." Tamaki said as he hid behind Mori and Hunny. "Ha- Haruhi…"

"Hmm?"

Kaoru and Hikaru pushed Tamaki down onto the floor and said, "Why is a girl like that so scary?!"

Haruhi laughed. "She's not. Just get used to her… Anyways, I have homework to do, and I plan on finishing it before midnight. I'll see you guys later." She walked away.

The boys all looked at each other. "You guys…" Hikaru smirked as he started a sentence.

"Lets follow that Nova girl and see what she's like at home." Kaoru finished.

"That would have worked if she would have just left." Kyoya said.

"Then lets do it tomorrow after the club." Hunny said with big eyes.

Tamaki nodded. "Yes. It's good that we know who Haruhi's friends are. Tomorrow, we're going to follow Nova and see what she's like!"


	2. Skipping and Lunchables

**Just Because**

**Skipping and Lunchables**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Ouran Hish School characters or the plot of the Anime or manga, just the OC within the story. _

_

* * *

_

"Oh… I get it. Good thing I didn't open my mouth, right?" Nova said, her voice traveling through the phone line. She laughed nervously. "That wouldn't have ended well, hmm?"

"Yeah. I've got no problem with it. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other, but those six seem to think that it's better if I just continue pretending to be a guy." Haruhi answered.

Nova nodded, even though Haruhi couldn't see. "I bet they just want to keep you to themselves. Seems like something a bunch of guys would do."

Haruhi sighed. "I think so, too. But I've gotten used to it. There's no need to worry… They're all good guys."

"Yeah, well so is my brother, but his girlfriend is going to have a baby in six months. Do you call that a good guy?"

The brunette almost choked. "I-I don't think I'll have to worry about anything like that. I just meant that they're protective… and maybe a little jealous-" She stopped and remembered Hikaru's actions towards Arai. "…Maybe a lot jealous-" Nova busted out laughing on the other line.

"Oh hey… I gotta go. My dad's calling. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Goodbye." Haruhi clicked the off button. She stretched her arms over her head a muttered, "I better finish my homework…"_

* * *

_

"Haruhi!" Two voices rang out through the halls of Ouran. The two identical, young men with ginger hair who had called out to their friend, entered their first period classroom.

Haruhi could hear a slight difference in their routine callout this morning. She looked up from her desk and said good morning to the twins. She quickly studied the two, and could see that Hikaru looked a little tired.

"Are you ok, Hikaru?" She asked as he dropped his heavy body into his chair.

Kaoru was the one who answered. "Hikaru had to finish some homework that he forgot about. He woke up at three, remembering that we had that project to finish in English. He's been up ever since."

Haruhi understood. "You better be careful, Hikaru. If you get stressed out like that, you'll get sick. You're immune system gets weaker after your stress leaves." She said.

Both boys stared at her. "Where'd you hear such a stupid thing?" Hikaru snapped, his voice clearly revealing his stressful state.

"My mother." She said simply, not bothered by his comment. Many people had that same reaction.

He, on the other hand, felt like someone just smacked him in the face. Kaoru also had a similar feeling run through his body. He knew his brother hadn't meant any harm, but he felt bad. As the younger Hitachiin started to open his mouth to apologize for Hikaru, the older twin beat him to it.

"Sorry." He muttered, his head now turned away from the two.

Kaoru stared at his drowsy brother. It was rare for him to apologize. Usually, he had to have it dragged out of him.

Haruhi smiled. "It's fine, really. Most people have the same reaction. I didn't believe it for the longest time myself." She sighed. "You'll get it one day."

First period dragged on after everyone turned in their projects. Both Kaoru and Haruhi noticed that Nova never showed up. Hikaru didn't, though. He had been too busy sleeping through the entire class. Haruhi had even pulled out his project and turned it in for him.

After the first period bell ran, Haruhi and Kaoru had to force Hikaru to wake up. He dragged his tired body up from his seat.

"Go home if you feel this bad, Hikaru." Kaoru said to his brother as they walked to Biology together.

"No, I'm fine." He said stubbornly. His brother sighed.

Kaoru let it slide and changed the subject. "So how come Nova didn't show up? She seemed crazy enough to show up in those strange cloths yesterday. But today-"

"Talking about me?" Nova's voice slipped past them like a snake. All three freshmen jumped.

"Uh… Yeah. Where were you last period?" Haruhi asked.

She scoffed. "Yesterday after first period, that stupid teacher told me that you guys had a project due today, and that he'd like it if I had it completed. Can you believe it?! I'm not some super nerd." She waved her hand through the air as she spoke. "So I skipped. Since today was Friday, I figured that I'd sleep in and just turn it in on Monday. No problem."

She grinned as she got a look at Hikaru. "You should have done the same, Clone. I can tell you did some sort of last minute research." He didn't respond. "Not feeling well? Stress can do that to you, unless you train yourself not to get stressed. An emotion like that is dangerous."

"Hey… that's what Haruhi said." Kaoru muttered.

"It's true. Anyways… we should get to Biology. I don't need to be caught by that idiot teacher and given a lecture." She rubbed her head as she walked towards their next class.

Kaoru noticed something about the students as they passed. They were all looking at Nova. He chanced a glance at her, and noticed that she wasn't wearing the girl's uniform. Instead, she had on the boy's uniform.

Her black pants were a little different, like she had cut six inches off the bottom and sewed them so that they made Kakis. The white, long-sleeved shirt was the same, but she had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The blue violet (A/N Nobody ever confirmed the color for me… so I just mixed the colors) jacket was tied loosely around her waist.

On her feet were a pair of white sandals. Her hair was different as well. It was clipped up in the back, but her wild bangs fell loosly around her face.

_

* * *

_

"Jesus… This isn't school… this is hell." Nova muttered as they walked towards the lunchroom.

"What school could be any better than this?" Hikaru asked. He said that he had felt a little better after one of his classmates tripped while they were walking over to close the door. Although the kid had smacked his head against the doorframe, it had not stopped the older Hitachiin from laughing. He was still learning what was funny and what wasn't.

She tilted her head to look at him. "Are you kidding? I'd rather go to a school that gets bomb threats three times a day than this place. It's so boring. Usually I'm against high school drama… but maybe this place needs some."

The twins looked at her with confused looks. "High school-"

"Drama?" Kaoru finished for Hikaru.

"You guys wouldn't know." She sighed. She stopped and turned around. "Hey… where'd Haruhi go?"

"Hmm? Oh, she doesn't eat lunch in the cafeteria very often." Kaoru said.

Nova turned around and ran back to get Haruhi. "You know… she's not a bad person if she's in a good mood." Hikaru said.

"You think so?" Kaoru asked.

Soon, Haruhi was being dragged down the hall by Nova. "C'mon Haruhi… Nobody cares what you eat for lunch." She walked past the twins and into the Cafeteria.

After the twins joined the two with their lunches, four other Host members appeared out of nowhere. "Hello guys!" Tamaki said as he almost squeezed all the air from Haruhi.

Both Kaoru and Hikaru were too busy to respond to their lord. They had wanted to see what Nova had brought to lunch.

She opened her bag that held all her school books, and pulled out a red and orange box. She pulled at the cardboard until a small, plastic container fell onto the table, followed by a pouch full of liquid.

"What is that?" Tamaki asked. The bright colors had captured his attention.

Nova looked up at the blonde man. "What? My Lunchable?"

"Lunchable?" The six Host members replied. Haruhi, of course, knew what it was.

"It's a sealed lunch made for little kids-"

Nova cut Haruhi off. "Not true! I eat them all the time. Who wants to pack their own lunch, or eat high priced food that's over seasoned?" She huffed and tore the plastic off the top. After grabbing three or four small, round chips, she dipped them into the yellow sauce. Then… into her mouth.

Tamaki was completely mesmerized by the lunch pack. After she poked her straw through her drink pouch and took a drink, he snapped. "Amazing! This is genius!" He said overdramatically.

Nova arched and eyebrow at him. "You live under a rock or something? How stupid can you be?" This switched Tamaki into corner mode. "Aw c'mon what's-your-face… don't be like that." A black cloud rained on the Host king. "Bummer. He doesn't have much of a life, does he? I mean… I probably know about more things outside this school then him, and I've been living on a submarine under the ocean for some time."

Hikaru and Kaoru hit the table as they struggled to breathe. They're laughter was too powerful to hold in.

_

* * *

_

"So is this what they do all the time?" Nova asked in a board tone as she talked to Haruhi in the third music room.

"Yeah. Today's just a regular day, though. No dress up is required." Haruhi said as she drank her tea.

"I see…" Nova said slowly. She dug around in her back and located the item she had been searching for. "Ah… there you are baby." She pulled out a clear plastic baggy with green and orange rings in it. After opening it, she grabbed a single ring and popped it into he mouth. "God I love these things." She sighed.

"What are they?" Haruhi asked.

"Apple Jacks. My dad gets them for me when we're over in the States. I have to stock up, but he's taking a trip there soon, so I'll live." She said as she continued to munch on her snack.

As the two girls talked, Tamaki poked his head out from behind his couch. "What's the matter, Tamaki? Usually you like it when Haruhi hangs out with girls." Kyoya asked as he worked on his clipboard.

Tamaki turned his head, his eyes huge from taking in everything that the girls did. "I know… but she didn't even says hello to us when she came in." His theatrical tears fell from his eyes. "What if she's forgotten us?!" He said dramatically, his fingers twisting into his hair.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "I don't think so." He looked over at the door that had just opened.

A young man poked his head in, glanced around, and muttered, "Oops… wrong room."

"Hmm? Hey… who was that?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoua shrugged. "I have no idea. He must be new-"

"Yeah yeah! He's in our class!" Hunny bounced over to them, Mori close behind. Their customers were done and had left. "He came a few days ago. I think his name is… Kagen Lagstery or something."

"It's Kaden Larsting, Mitsukuni." Mori said in his usual low voice.

"Yeah. That's what I meant." Hunny tightened his grip on his bunny. "He doesn't talk to people much, just when he has to. He's kinda like Takashi!" The short blonde smiled.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over after they finished with their customers. "What are we talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing… Hey! Are we going to follow Nova today?!" Tamaki asked the two.

Hikaru yawned. "Of course… but Kaoru will have to tell me about it. I'm going home."

Hikaru picked up his bag and started for the door.

"Hi- Hikaru! But why?!" Tamaki wailed, but the elder twin had already walked out the door.

Kaoru's eyes stared at the door. Even though his brother had been very tired, it was unusual that he would leave like that, and for something that involved Haruhi. He felt the other four sets of questioning eyes stare into him. He turned his head. "He's going to take a nap. He was up all night." He said simply. The others nodded taking the excuse, which was actually true for once.

"Hey you guys, I'm leaving." Nova said from behind them. The five jumped at her sudden appearance. "Hey Doppelganger… where'd your clone go?" She looked around.

"He went home." Kaoru said.

"Ah, I see. Well, sleep depravation can be devastating if it isn't taken care of. Watch him closely." She smiled and waved at the group. "I'll see you later, guys." She walked out.

"Alright. Lets go-"

"Where are you all going so suddenly?" Haruhi cut in, causing Tamaki to stop.

"Uh… we're, uh…" He just decided it would be best if he grabbed his friends and ran out the door.

Haruhi stared at the doorway. "Well that was strange."

_

* * *

_

"Sir, I was unaware of any other help. You didn't tell me that Kalari would be wandering around here as well."

"Didn't I? Hehehe, oh well. I put here there because she knew Miss Fujioka from a long time ago, and I know her father. She's unaware that she's on guard duty. She's not to know that you're there if possible. You're just there if anything seems strange-"

"This whole place is strange." The subordinate muttered. "What about backup? Will there be any?"

"I've already sent Seth to check on Nova. But you're on your own… unless…" The Captain stopped.

"Unless what?" His subordinate asked.

The Captain lowered his voice. "Unless this person is more than just a common person who is upset about something trivial. If the scenario is something of a much greater problem, then I will send in more people. But without proof, no one else will be allowed to come."

"Understood."

"Kaden… Don't go looking for trouble. If something happens, report to me right away, do not take any unnecessary actions. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Sir." Kaden replied.


	3. Mission: Trail the new girl

**Yeah I'm back. No school for me Monday… because… WOOT THE COLTS WON! I'm so happy. I was up all night Sunday watching the game with my cousin and our drunken parents. It was amazing. After we won, we all ran outside and started shouting and the neighbors were shooting off fireworks and hollering as well TT I'm so happy.**

**So I have a few awesome things going for this story, but I can't seem to merge them together. I want Haruhi to have her cousins in there, because it'd be humorous, but I also need all the serious stuff in there too. You know, to balance it out. I think I might have an idea, but it could make the story a little longer than I had anticipated. I'm sure you all would love that. But it could also tear apart the flow I have going w/ this fic as well. I'd hate for this to turn into a jumbled mess like a few of my other fics (which can't be changed at this time) **

**That's all I'm really worried about. Well… We'll see what happens. **

**Also, I have realized that I have no brain whatsoever. I thought I had like… 13 pages on chapter two… but they were just the pages of chapter 1 and 2 put together. TT I feel retarded. But… too late now. I'll try and make it up to you later. **

**Just Because**

**Mission: Trail the new girl**

The brownish blonde head of Tamaki poked itself out from behind a telephone pole. His violet eyes stared at the white shirt that was walking across the road. He turned and looked back into golden cat eyes.

"She's headed for where Kyouya said he and the others would be." The lord said as he opened his cell phone and pushed number three.

"Yes?" Kyouya's voice drifted through the speaker.

"She's headed your way. Tell Hunny and Mori." The blonde said quietly.

"Tamaki… there is no need to whisper. With all the traffic, there's no way she could hear you." The Shadow King said.

"Oh yeah."

'_Idiot.'_ Kyouya thought as he closed his phone. "Tamaki said that she's coming our way-"

"I see her!" Hunny said, pointing at Nova as she shifted her bag form one hip to the other. Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited for the light to change green. She looked down at her bag and wrestled it open before pulling out her cell phone.

"Yeah, Nova here." Nova said tiredly. She really just wanted to get home and sleep.

"Hello Nova. It's Haruhi. I just wanted to warn you that you might have some unwanted followers trailing after you. I wouldn't even look around to see if you can find them, because they're not very clever at hiding. You'll see them in time."

Nova started to walk across the street when the 'WALK' sign appeared. There were only three other people crossing with her; a business man, and a woman with her six year old daughter.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I should take a train somewhere far and leave them in some random city." She said in low voice. She was halfway across the street when screeching tires could be heard.

Tamaki and Kaoru had spotted the car as it flew down the street. "That's a little reckless, isn't it?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki nodded. "Yeah. Someone could get hurt." His eyes watched as the car made a dangerously sharp turn… right at Nova and the little girl who had ran ahead of her mother. Neither one of them could move. Even the group of three, who were closer to Nova, couldn't do a thing.

They watched as she dropped her cell phone. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion, but their eyes missed everything. When the phone hit the ground and shattered, two loud "Bangs" and a lot of screeching and sparks appeared from the car.

The car shook violently and flipped over, it's hood crashing into a light pole and twisting the car into so many unnatural shapes.

None of the host club members could move. They were staring at the smoking car when a woman's scream captured their attention. Tamaki and Kaoru ran from their place across the street. Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny all ran out to them along with a group of people who had witnessed the event.

Nova was lying on the ground. Her body didn't seem to move at all. "Nova!" Kaoru spotted some tangled black hair and a pink cloth being clutched in Nova's hand. She opened her eyes and moved her body, reveling the little girl. She was unharmed except a few small scratches.

Nova was not so lucky. Her back and arms had been severely scraped up. Her shirt was now drenched in her own blood and torn in some places. She was whispering to the young girl, trying to calm her down.

The young marine trained girl sat up slowly and handed the child to the first available person near her… Kaoru.

At first he didn't know what to do. She had to say "Take her" so that he'd lift the young child out of Nova's arms.

The girl was crying, her eyes closed tightly. Tears leaked from her light blue orbs when she cracked them open. Kaoru didn't know what to do except bob her up and down a little, his arms forcing her shivering body closer to his. He knew she wasn't cold… he had experienced this with Hikaru once. He placed his right hand on her head as she buried her head in his shoulder. If it had been another occasion, he was sure he would have been laughed at until no end.

Tamaki gently grabbed Nova from under her arms, although she protested. He helped her up, and she made a beeline strait for the smoking car. The smoke had gotten thicker and darker, meaning one thing.

"It's about to blow." She muttered. The driver's door was locked, so she had to somehow bust out his window. She couldn't see inside due to his heavily tinted windows, so she had no idea how injured he was.

She glanced down at her feet when she stepped in some sort of liquid. '_Gasoline.' _She couldn't kick the window in because of her sandals. Quickly analyzing what she could work with, she tore her sleeve off and wrapped it around her right hand a few times.

"Wait." Mori held his arm out, stopping her from hitting the window. Honny grabbed her hand and walked her to the back of the car where no flying glass could hit them.

Mori took a swift kick and shattered the window. Nova quickly moved back over to him and shoved the bloody airbags out of her way. There he was, blood dripping from various cuts on his body. There was some glass imbedded into his skin, but nothing that stitches and painkillers couldn't fix.

She heard something hissing. "Damnit." She pulled on his seatbelt, but it was stuck. She reached up her reaming sleeve and pulled out a small knife. She made two quick movements with the short blade and the man fell loosely against his steering wheel. She beat on the inside of the door until it shot open.

"Hey big guy, can you get him out and take him away from here?" Nova asked.

"Yeah." He quickly lifted the man up and took him to the others.

She checked in the car for any other people, but luckily there was no one else. Nova ran around the other side of the car to make sure nobody else had been hit. Once she confirmed that the car was useless, she jogged back to the middle of the street where a crowd had formed around the injured man and the few who had almost been hit.

The little girl had been given back to her mother, and the man, who had just tripped when the car swerved around the corner, were being asked a string of questions like if they were all right.

The hissing grew louder. She glanced at the car before yelling, "Get outta here! That car's about to go up in flames!" With all the gasoline littering the ground, and the amount that had probably leaked into unwanted places in the car were enough to guess that the small black sports car was about to explode… and that could be worse than the accident.

Sirens could be heard coming their way. Kyouya had done his job by alerting the police about the incident.

The crowd had started to leave quickly when a click came from the car. It was just a small sound, but Nova heard it… she had heard it many times before. She started to run, but couldn't help looking back as the car caught on fire. Just a simple flame that devoured the different types of paint that covered the car.

"Get moving!" She yelled. Once the car caught on fire, it was only a matter of time.

Another snapping sound came from the car. The tubes… the ones that held the window washing fluids, well… they were exploding. Then the high pitched whistle came. It was like when you know your hot water is done boiling, and the teapot starts to release the steam.

Even at the distance that all the people were at, if a stray piece of metal flew at them, they'd be dead.

The explosion sounded. She jumped to the ground. Most of the people farther ahead of her did as well, but some were just stupid and turned around to see what had made the sound.

Sometimes there were two or three explosions when a car was on fire… sometimes there was none. That day, thankfully, there was only one, and nobody had been hit with flying debris.

After everything had been sorted out, and everyone had given their statement about what had happened, they were free to go. It was almost dark out, and Nova had thanked the boys for helping.

"That really sucked… Now I have to get a new uniform." Nova said out loud to herself as she walked to her little apartment. The ambulance, who had taken away the driver, had left one doctor behind so that her scrapes could be treated. They had cleaned the scrapes with alcohol and then wrapped her arms and torso with bandages. The young doctor had been kind enough to give her a few extra rolls of gauze and ointment.

"That was really dangerous, though." Tamaki said from behind her. She turned around quickly and held her fists up, ready to punch someone.

"Looks like I've been followed by a few strays." She muttered.

"That was really terrifying, I must admit." Kyouya said. He sounded stressed, something the shadow king usually didn't do… show his stress. "You analyzed the situation before it even happened." He muttered.

Nova cocked her head to get a better look. "And then from that, you must have planned what you were going to do-"

Nova cut Tamaki off, who had been thinking again… a dangerous thing. "Analyzed, yes… thinking… a definite no. You don't have time to think in a situation like that. You do what your gut tells you. If you try and ponder what you may or may not do, then that's how people get hurt or die. Of course, you do have to think about some things, but for the most part, its just instincts telling you what to do."

Tamaki and the others could feel Haruhi's words coming back from the beach incident. "But… it's dangerous, and you're a girl." The tall blonde muttered.

Nova burst out laughing, but it wasn't a happy laugh… it was chilling. "I think… that Haruhi is similar to me, that's how she was in elementary school, anyways. We both don't care that we're girls taking on a mans job. If it's the right thing… then who cares who does it?" She glanced over her shoulder. "Being with Haruhi should have taught you guys that by now."

It was true, but when Haruhi had been thrown into the sea, she looked so helpless. But when she had been placed back onto her own feet, she felt no regret about what she had done.

It was the same with Nova. Her body being rolled down the street so that she could get away from the swerving car had made her look like a rag doll being tossed to the side. But she got back up and continued to do what she had to do. She had no remorse over helping the man who had almost hit her and some other innocent people.

As they walked, Nova brought something up. "You know… I knew you guys were following me before the car thing. What was it that you wanted? To follow me home and see how I was like?" The boys, too exhausted to lie, nodded.

She giggled. "I thought so. I was going to take a short trip to a town nearby and loose you all, but I guess it'd be too much trouble now." She sighed as she stopped in front of her apartment. "Would you like to come up and rest? I'll let you stay for a little, but then you all have to go. I had a date with my couch and TV… and I already missed that."

She didn't even wait for an answer and just walked into the main building. It looked like a hotel. You could either walk up the stairs to her room on the fourth floor, or take an elevator. Being as sore as she was, she just took the elevator.

When she entered her home, she flipped on the lights. "If you all wanna cramp yourself onto my couch, go ahead." She muttered. "I have to go change my cloths." She walked to her door and looked back at the group of host club members, all sitting on her couch. "Good thing I asked for a big couch to sleep on." She pushed open her door and flipped on the lights to her bedroom.

What she found in there was something she thought she had escaped back on the sub. "SETH! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YOU STUPID BITCH! GET OFF MY BED!"

The host club members looked over the couch as a man rushed out of Nova's room. He had dark blonde hair about the same length as Tamaki's, only his was messy. He was probably eighteen, and had brown eyes and a huge grin on his face as the door was slammed shut.

He put his cheek up against the door, along with his hands. "Don't be so harsh, babe. I was just taking a nap-"

"On my bed… in my apartment that I locked. I know I checked everywhere before I left. I should have you arrested!" Her voice was muffled by the wooden barrier.

"My little star shouldn't act like that-" Something was thrown at the door, making the man, Seth, pull his head away.

Nova shoved the door open and glared at him. "I thought I was here to get away from all you people. Why are you here?" She demanded, one of her hands resting on her hip.

"Now now, cutie. Daddykins sent me to check on you and to make sure you weren't causing any trouble. I see that you have, though." He lifted her dangling arm up into the air. "Looks lie you've been playing slip-n-slide on the road." He muttered.

She jerked her arm out of his grasp and hit him on his head. "Stop it, jerk. When you go back… which will be in a second, I want you to tell the Captain that my cell phone was destroyed and that I need another one."

"I don't get you sometimes… why don't you just call him dad?" Seth huffed as he spun around and put his hands behind his head. He spotted the five young men sitting on his friend's couch. "Well… 'Ello." He said, his accent suddenly changing to a Brittan one. "And who might these strapping young lads be?"

"Quit acting like an idiot." She smacked him. "Everyone, this is Seth. He is a coworker of mine, and unfortunately, my brother's best friend."

He bowed, and then said "Guten Tag! Ich Heisse Zeth Zmith-" Nova elbowed him in his stomach.

"He likes to show off his German background. He's Seth Smith..." She opened her door that led outside. "And he's… Leaving! She said quickly as she pushed him out of her apartment. "Good-"

"NOVA! YOU KICKED ME OUT! W…T…F (He says the letters… I'm not doing the short thing) He wailed loudly.

She shook her head. "Idiot." She glanced at the TV, which had been turned on. It was on the news station, and there was a reporter standing in front of the burnt car talking to a man who had witnessed it.

"**-and the man next to me pulled out two pistols and shot at the car. That's why its tires blew up and it spun out of control. He had dark blond hair… I remember that-" **

"I didn't see anyone pull out a gun." Tamaki muttered.

"Yeah! I saw him. Right, Takashi?" Hunny smiled. Mori nodded.

"Wait a minute…" Nova opened her door. Seth was kneeling on one knee, slowly picking the lock. "You!"

He jumped back. "No… I was just fixing your lock-"

"You shot that car?" She asked.

"Uh… what's the answer you want to hear?" This ended with a punch to his head.

"That was stupid." She said.

He shrugged. "Mmmm. Probably, but shouldn't you be getting these kids home? Hanging around at the accident sucked up most of your Friday. I mean… it's already eight."

She nodded. "True, true…" She turned to her guests to find that they had all disappeared. "Where'd they go?" She asked herself.

"Hey babe, why don't you try your bedroom." Seth smirked.

She walked into her room to find Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hunny looking in her closet. "You have more girl cloths than Haruhi!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Yeah. We should dress you up too!" Kaoru said, smiling.

Nova stared at the young men in her room. "Wha- GET OUT!"

**Eh… I wanted to get this up before my mom came over and caught me on the internet (If I haven't told you… I can only be online on the weekends) So… I'm being sneaky and doing it now! **

**I really didn't like the ending… I may change it before chapter four. I wanted you to see how Nova acted in a serious situation, and how the boys (most of them) would respond. I think if it had been Hitori (or whatever her name is) writing it, then they would have jumped out to save her… but w/e. I hope you liked the accident scene… I wanted to says something else… but I forgot TT I sry.**

**So… Hope you like it and review for it please!!!!! I need feedback or I'll loose interest.**

**Blackblaze**


	4. Sick Leave

Just Because

Sick Leave

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ouran High School characters or the plot of the Anime or manga, just the OC within the story.

* * *

Haruhi walked into her first period class on Monday. She had had a calm weekend, actually. Only receiving four calls from Tamaki and two from Kaoru, who had given her a lot more peace than she had expected. But… Hikaru, who usually called her more than his twin, hadn't bothered her once. Kaoru had said all he did was sleep during his weekend.

Nova had called her and the two had hung out on Saturday, though. She had told Haruhi about the car and taking the boys to her apartment for a while. When she got to the part where she had to kick them out because they were in her room, the cross-dressing female laughed. "Yeah, they did that to me, too." She had responded with a small smile.

But now it was Monday morning. And in her dictionary, Mondays equaled a five day countdown before Saturday… her resting day.

"Hello, Haruhi." Two voices said simultaneously.

She had stopped pulling out her chair and looked up to see the twins. "Hi." She looked at the older twin. "Are you feeling better, Hikaru? Was your weekend ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but this idiot just kept trying to wake me up when I was trying to take a nap-"

"It's not good to sleep that much, Hikaru. You need to go to a doctor if you feel so bad-" Kaoru said, his voice holding just a bit of worry.

"I said I don't feel bad! I just have a headache now!" Hikaru raised his voice a little. "And your arguing isn't making it any better!"

"Well then-"

"QUIET!" Nova's stern voice had stopped the two brothers from continuing their argument… She had just walked in and was aggravated enough that it was Monday.

Their faces had been getting closer and closer and Haruhi could tell that one was going to snap. Hikaru was clearly irritated, probably because he didn't feel good, and she could see that Kaoru was just worried abut his brother. But with Hikaru not cooperating, it just made the younger twin angry. Something about this fight gave Haruhi the feeling that this wasn't one of their mock versions.

The two glared at each other. "Stop it, you two. Wait until you're not in public before you start that." Haruhi said with a sigh.

Nova nodded. "It's too early to be fighting. Just wait until you go to your wooing club." She said.

Haruhi cringed. She had hoped that they would wait until they went home to solve the problem.

But the twin's aggravation had drawn the attention of many of their classmates. Renge had even gotten excited, saying she could eat "X" number of bowls filled with rice.

Haruhi glanced at Hikaru, who had let his head drop onto his desk, completely ignoring all the conversations in the class.

She then glanced at Kaoru as he took his seat. Neither boy was able to hide their emotions well, but Kaoru was slightly better at their poor attempts to conceal their emotional problems. But she could see it… Even if he looked angry with that scowl covering his face, his eyes told the rest of the story. He was slightly hurt by his brother's actions towards him.

* * *

Hikaru had slept through first period… and second, not to mention the rest of their classes before lunch. He had even decided to stay in the classroom during lunch, so Haruhi joined him. Not like it mattered, though, because he took off his blazer and used it as a pillow as he rested his head on his desk.

Haruhi glanced up at the clock. _'Twenty more minutes…'_ She thought as she packed away her empty bento box. She was about to pull out a book to read when she noticed that Hikaru's face was facing her. His rhythmic breathing indicated that he was asleep again.

She thought as she pulled out the book she had been aiming for just moments before. Deciding she had some time before the next class, she opened the book to the bookmark and continued reading.

* * *

Kaoru sat next to Nova in the lunch room, fascinated at her odd tastes in food. Today for Nova's unusual lunch… A peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich and a small container that was pear flavored applesauce. The second born Hitachiin didn't really care about the pear sauce… but peanut butter and marshmallows? It was driving him insane to think that someone would eat that.

Nova, who tended to have a short fuse on her temper on some days… glared at him and snapped out an irritated "What!"

Kaoru leaned back a little and shoved a bite of his own food in his mouth, shaking his head and indicating that he was unable to answer.

"Hmm…" Her narrowed eyes drifted back to her sandwich as she shoved the last bite into her mouth.

Kaoru felt uncomfortable around Nova without anyone else as a buffer. Haruhi would have been said buffer, but she stayed behind to look after his brother, and the other host members were off somewhere, eating with other people maybe?

"Hey, Dop- Uh… Kaoru. So what's up with your brother anyway? I mean… He should have gotten plenty of sleep over the weekend." She asked as she tore the aluminum lid from the pear sauce and put a while, plastic spoon into the green mush.

"I don't know…" She gave him a side glance. "Really! He's been moody ever since he stayed up for the project-"

"Ah. I was right… he's probably got some sort of bug now. If he's not careful, he could pass it to all of us unless it only attacks weak immune systems. Silly boy, that Clone… uh, Hikaru?" She smiled a little. "Sorry. I've been trying to fuzz out the Clone and Doppelganger names."

Kaoru put his spoon down. "Can you tell us apart, Nova? You've always refereed to me as Doppelganger, and you've always called Hikaru Clone."

She nodded. "Of course I can. I'm in the Navy after all. It's my job to be able to spot things like that. You and your brother have slightly different tones in your voices, your eyes are just a hair bigger, and of course, your bangs flip in opposite directions." She stated. "Not to mention that I can tell who is who by you just standing next to me. The feel of your presence is different from his. I think that's how Haruhi tells you apart, too."

* * *

She thought as she reached over and touched his forehead. His cheeks had turned red during the last period, and it had worried her a little. He clearly had a fever. 

"Hikaru… Hikaru." Haruhi spoke softly as she lightly rocked his shoulders. "Wake up. You need to go to the nurse."

"Mmm… Go 'way K'ru…" He muttered as he made some attempt to swat her hand away.

"C'mon. You need to wake up." She said in a sterner voice.

He lifted his head and cracked open his eyes. "Haru-…" He his bobbed a bit. "What is it?" He muttered.

She smiled. "I want you to walk with me to the nurse's office."

He quickly sat strait up. "Are you sick? Do you feel ill or something?" He said quickly.

She shook her head. "No. You have a fever, and you need to go home."

His attention seemed to fall. "I can handle it-"

"Hikaru Hitachiin! It's not a matter of 'handling it' or not! You're sick and you need to get it taken care of right away!" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Hikaru's cat like eyes widened with shock. Not once had Haruhi ever called any of the host members by their first _and_ last names… ever. And Hikaru could tell that she was angry. No… Upset.

He stood up, letting his chair slide across the floor. "Ok. If you insist, then I'll go." He said slowly. His body wobbled a little.

She smiled a little. _'That was easy.' _She thought as she led him out of the room and into the hall. Luckily, the nurse's office was only a few rooms away, so the walk was quick. He sat on the nearest bed and waited until the nurse could see him… she was busy with another student who had thrown up during lunch.

"You'll be ok now, right?" Haruhi asked. The bell had just rung, and she needed to get back to class. As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her sleeve.

"Don't go." He said in a new voice, one that Haruhi hadn't heard from him before.

She turned and looked at him. "What's the matter? All she's going to do is take your temperature, then have someone take you home. Besides, I don't want to be late to our next class." She replied.

He shook his head. "I- I mean… my mom. She'll take me to the doctor when I get home, and I don't want to go."

"Are you afraid of going to the doctor?" He nodded slowly. She knew that everyone was afraid of something, and with hers being such a stupid fear itself, she didn't question him anymore. "It'll be ok, Hikaru."

"Will you come with me?!" He asked as she started to turn again. She stopped and faced him.

"What?"

"Please!"

"But… couldn't Kaoru go with you?" She asked.

"Well yeah." He stopped. Haruhi could see that he was still aggravated about his brother pestering him.

She sighed. "How will I get out of school to come with you? What if your mother doesn't want me to go?"

Hikaru's face lit up. "Easy! Call your dad and tell him to call school and tell them that you need to be released now because you have a doctor's appointment. He can say that both of you forgot." (used it myself… it works ) He took a breath. "And I already asked my mom."

"Tsk, Hikaru-" She stared at his big eyes. He looked like a little kid whining to his mother. "Fine." She pulled the cell phone that the twins had given her and called her father. Luckily, the nurse hadn't returned yet and her father agreed since it didn't involve Tamaki.

It was only a minute later when the nurse walked in. "Master Haruhi, your father just called in about an appointment, did you forget?"

"Hmm? I guess. I should go pick up my things, right?" The woman nodded.

"While you're at it, could you please pick up Master Hikaru's school items?"

Haruhi nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back.

* * *

Kaoru and Nova walked back into class and looked around. "Hey… Where's Hikaru and Haruhi go?" They both said simultaneously. Some of the other students looked at them and gave the two an odd look.

Once all the students were back form lunch and class had started, Nova moved to the seat next to Kaoru. "Where'd you think they went?" She whispered as the teacher started rambling on about his subject.

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I was with you… remember."

"Oh yeah!" She said a little loudly.

"Miss Larsting, Mister Hitachiin! Are you two talking back there?" Mr. Keppa asked, clearly aggravated by the interruption in his class. "Would you both like after school detention?" He asked. They both shook their heads and mutter 'no sir.' "Good."

As he went back to teaching, Kaoru leaned over and muttered, "Well… I can't sit here and not know where they-" The door opened and Haruhi walked inside.

"Ah, good for you to come, Mister Fujioka. Take your seat-"

"Sorry sir!" She rushed back to her seat. "I forgot about my doctor's appointment. I have to leave." She packed all her items up. "Kaoru, Could you get mine and Hikaru's homework? He's being picked up by your mother." She said to the younger twin as she packed up Hikaru's things. Before he could say anything, she said "thanks," and rushed out of the room.

"That was odd." Nova said slowly.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah-"

"Hey! I told you two not to talk! Go stand outside!"

"Yessir." They muttered as they slowly went out into the hallway.

* * *

"Oh, Hikaru. You do look a little ill, don't you. Well, mother's here to take care of you." She rubbed his head lightly. "I'll walk Haruhi outside, if that's ok." Hikaru's mother said to the nurse.

"Absolutely." The nurse smiled and waved as they left.

As they walked through the halls, Hikaru glanced down the hall in the opposite direction to see Kaoru and Nova standing out in the hall. '_Good thing we're not going that way.' _He thought.

When the three got into the limo, Mrs. Hitachiin smiled. "Well, Haruhi dear. Thank you for making Hikaru go to the nurse. It was lucky that I was home today or he would have had to go to the doctor's all by himself. I know he can be stubborn ad act brave-"

"Mom!"

"But he's completely terrified of needles and going to the doctors. It's the complete opposite of Kaoru. It'll make him feel better if he has a friend there with him."

Haruhi smiled. "Then it's good that I came." She looked over at Hikaru, who had his face plastered to the window, his skin paler than ever. She put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok, Hikaru. It's ok to be scared. I mean, look at what I'm afraid of."

He glanced at her, then smiled weakly. "Thanks."

* * *

"There you are, girl. And it's true, you're friends with some pretty rich kids, hmm?" A deep voiced man said from a rooftop. "You'll be a good hostage, hmm?"**

* * *

**

Wha?! Sry, but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. TT But I've set the incline to the climax in motion, so be ready! Lol, sry it took so long, but you know… school, I had to finish my Naruto story… etc.

Oh yeah, I'm going to change the title to "Chain of Reactions" because "Just because" was the title that I came up with on the spot and was going to get changed anyways. It'll be changed when I post the next chapter.

Blackblaze


	5. Diagnosis

Chain of Reactions

Diagnosis

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ouran High School characters or the plot of the Anime or manga, just the OC within the story.

* * *

Haruhi watched as buildings flew by the window. Slowly, the buildings started to look nicer and nicer. "Hikaru… _are _we going to the doctors?" She asked slowly, her eyes moving from building to building… to building… and to more buildings.

Hikaru's mom smiled. "Silly. The doctor comes to us. Only in a real emergency will we go to the hospital or somewhere similar. Besides, we always have a doctor on standby at home."

Haruhi sighed. _'Rich people…' _"So we're going to your house? I've never been there before."

Hikaru nodded slowly, his forehead still pushed up against the window. His eyes were now shut.

"Poor baby." His mother said as she rubbed his back. "You know, I'm always telling the boys to invite you over. It's unfortunate that you have to come during a school day and while Hikaru isn't feeling well." She smiled at the young girl for a moment, but then her face changed. "Oh! I forgot to tell Kaoru-"

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Hitachiin. I told him when I went back to class. He's going to get the homework for us as well."

Her bright golden brown eyes brightened. "Ah! you're such a sweet, reliable girl! I hope you rub off onto the boys." She wrapped her arms around the teenager's neck. "I want you to come over more often. Not just when one of my boy's are getting sick."

"Ah… T-thank you, Mrs. Hitachiin. That'd be wonderful." Haruhi said, not knowing anything else to say. The car slowed and pulled up to a mansion that was surrounded by all sorts of beautiful plants. "Wow! Look at all the gorgeous plants. Do you like plants, Mrs. Hittachiin?"

The older woman smiled. "Well, I do enjoy walking through our garden sometimes. But I don't do much with plants any more. My mother is the gardener. She's usually out in her greenhouse playing with her herbs and flowers."

"Oh. Does she live with you then?" Haruhi asked.

"Mmm… Yes. She won't let me buy her a house of her own, or build one on the property. She's stubborn like that. I think that's where Hikaru gets it." She looked at her oldest son. "We're home, Hikaru." He moaned a little. "Looks like he fell asleep." She muttered.

Haruhi watched as she shook him awake. He moved his body without opening his eyes. A large red circle could be seen on his forehead from where he's pressed it up against the window. His skin still pale. And when Haruhi grabbed his hand to help him out, she noticed how hot and sweaty his palm was.

When he opened his eyes to see where he was going, Hikaru was surprised that it was Haruhi and not his mother, who had a hold of his hand as he got out of the limo. He felt himself start to get hotter and hotter.

"Hikaru! You're face is all red. We should get him inside." Haruhi said to the older woman. His mother nodded with a determined look about her.

"Just follow me dear. I'll show you the way!" She said as she led them through the front doors.

As Hikaru was being led into his own house by Haruhi, who had never been there before, her hand wrapped in his, he smiled weakly.

* * *

"After school detention. And I don't want you talking in class anymore!" Mr. Keppa yelled as he scolded his two students. "Now get out of here. I'll be expecting you after school today in here." He shooed them away. "Always the troublemakers." He muttered as he walked back to his desk to prepare for his next class.

It was Nova who whined first. "That old bastard! Giving us detention just because we were wondering what was going on with our friends... Or brother in your case. Maybe if it had been, like, the fifth or sixth time he told us… but the second?! Jerk." She muttered the last part.

"Well, we only have one more class before then-"

"And don't forget Hikaru and Haruhi's homework." She reminded the younger twin.

He nodded. "I won't. But… Why did they both leave? I wouldn't think that Haruhi would forget about something like a doctor's appointment." He started to ponder about the oddities going on.

"Well… Haruhi stayed with Hikaru during lunch. And she said something about your mom picking him up. So…"

He glanced at her. "Well?"

"Well… Maybe she was able to make your brother go to the nurse."

Kaoru looked at his feet. He knew his brother well, and knew for a fact that Hikaru hated to visit the doctor. Getting a physical was one thing for him, but the chance that he might have to get a shot terrified the older twin. He always struggled to find a reason not to go, and when he had to go, he'd throw a fit about it. He'd always do it when their mother or father, or anyone else for that matter, went with him. '_But there's no way he got Haruhi to skip school just so he wouldn't be alone.'_

* * *

Tamaki walked back and fourth in the third music room. "Where are they?! They're all late! Wha- what if they abducted Haruhi and… and… mom!" He cried to Kyouya.

The shadow king put his pen down. "I don't know where they are. Hikaru and Kaoru are always here on time, but Haruhi is usually late-"

"I know where they are." A female voice said from behind Kyouya. He turned while Tamaki straitened himself up. Hunny and Mori both looked over from their seats.

"Where?!" Tamaki asked the brown haired girl.

She smiled a little at his antics. "Well… Kaoru's in after school detention with Nova, that new girl. Haruhi had an appointment of some kind, and Hikaru's mom picked him up during lunch, but I'm not sure why. Everyone who designated those three knew about it, so they didn't show up." She said.

Kyouya glanced down at his clipboard. "Wait. You're one of Haruhi's, right?" She nodded. "Then why did you come if you knew that Haruhi wouldn't be here?" He questioned her.

"Kaoru asked me during last period to come and tell you about all their situations. I guess I'll see you later." She waved before turning and walking out of the room.

Everyone else stayed quiet for a short while until Tamaki lost it. "Why?!"

"Why what, Tama?" Hunny asked as he peeked over the back of his chair.

"Hmm?" He glanced over at the short senior, oblivious that he just shouted out a word he was thinking about.

"…" Hunny gave him an odd look before turning around and continuing his chatting with the girls.

"Oh yeah! Why did Hikaru get picked up?" He asked Kyouya.

"I wouldn't know, Tamaki." He said calmly as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh! I know." Another first year said. She was a wanderer all the time, so she always chose a different host. She said it was more fun getting to know all the hosts instead of just having one.

Tamaki floated over to her. "And what would the answer be, princess?" He asked her sweetly.

"Well, I was coming back to the classroom during lunch because I forgot my money. I was about to go into the classroom, but then Haruhi yelled at Hikaru. He told him to go to the nurse. It was kind of scary because he used Hikaru's full name when he yelled at him. So I just went back to lunch."

"Hmm… So Hikaru was sick?" Tamaki wondered out loud. "That means Kaoru will surely rush home after his detention."

"It's possible that Haruhi made him go, but it's a little ironic that Haruhi suddenly remembered an appointment at the same time he was getting picked up." Kyouya said.

"I bet Haru went with him." Hunny spoke up. At that same moment, the king of the host club froze, then changed into dust.

"Oh no, there he goes again." Some of the girls said. Kyouya looked up and noticed all of the remaining first year girls looking at each other and smiling.

"…?" He made a note on his clipboard before returning to his original duties.

* * *

Haruhi smiled at the sleeping boy in his bed. It turned out that he did have some kind of flu bug, but it wasn't the kind that spread through the air. She had never seen him in such a state like the one he had been in when the doctor came to his room.

He was shaking like mad when the man walked up to him and asked him to open his mouth so that he could take a swab sample. His mother looked shocked when he obeyed.

It didn't take long until the doctor told him that all he had to do was rest and take the prescribed medicine until the bottles were empty.

Hikaru had looked astonished. "You mean… I'm not getting a shot?" He asked.

"No, young man. You don't get a shot for every little thing. Just rest and you'll be fine." The man turned to Hikaru's mom. "I don't want him back in school until two days after his fever breaks, and that could take up to two days. If it hasn't broken by that time then call me back here and I'll see what's going on. Good day ladies, Hikaru." He had bowed and left after that.

Mrs. Hitachiin had called one of the maids and asked them to bring some water so that Hikaru could take all three of his pills. She made him go change and then get into bed once he'd taken his medicine.

"See, Hikaru. It wasn't so horrible, was it?" Haruhi asked as he handed the empty glass to one of his twin maids.

He smiled a little. "No, I guess not. It was a little easier with you here, though. Thank you, for, you know… coming with me and all."

Haruhi smiled. "Why don't you get some rest?"

He had looked as if he was struggling to say something. He looked up at her. "Will… will you be here when I wake up?"

Her eyes softened. "With the medicine you just took, you may sleep until tomorrow afternoon. I have school to attend to, you know." He looked back down. "Well… I can stay for a little, I guess. But I have to leave sometime before it gets too late, ok?"

He smiled. "Ok."

After that, it hadn't taken long for him to completely drift off to sleep. Hikaru's mother told her that if she wanted to, she could go to the library and get a book to read if she wanted. She had to show the young girl the way there, but was sure she'd find her way back.

And that's how she ended up spending the rest of her school day, watching Hikaru as she sat on what she assumed was Kaoru's bed, reading a book on Botany after she finished the homework from her pre-lunch classes. She felt her eyes start to strain to read the words in the book. Before she knew it, her eyes were shut and her head was leaning on something hard.

* * *

Kaoru was anxiously waiting to get home in the back of his limo. His right knee was continuously bobbing up and down, his fingers tapping on his arms due to them being folded.

Before the car even stopped moving, he pushed open the door and stumbled out. He rushed up the stairs and pulled open the big doors to the front of his house. He didn't get too far into his home when he spotted his mother

"Oh, welcome home Kaoru dear." She greeted.

"Mom, how's Hikaru!" Kaoru asked. He felt bad that he had upset his brother on the way to school, and when he turned out to really be sick, it had upset him even more.

"Ah, well Dr. Mursaki came and looked at him. He _is _sick but he'll be fine. I have a feeling he's not going to be in school for the rest of the week, though."

"That's right. I have to go give Haruhi her homework. I should have done that first." He sighed.

"Haruhi? Just give it to her now. She fell asleep on your bed, so I made your father pick her up and I tucked her in. I haven't got to do that to you boys in so long. I did get to tuck Hikaru in after he fell asleep, but he moves around too much in his sleep that it's barely even worth it." She said sadly.

"So… Haruhi _did_ skip school to stay with Hikaru?" He asked, shocked that she'd do something like that.

"It was very sweet of her to come, and it was kind of her father to let her. You boys must thank him for me the next time you see him." She patted his head and then walked away.

He moved through the house with ease and quickly ended up in front of his bedroom door.

"Well, are we going in?" a new voice said from behind. He jumped and turned around to find the other members of the Host club standing behind him.

"H-how did you get in here?!" He asked, his shock written all over his face.

"We were let in." Kyouya said, amused by the reaction he got out of the younger twin at his earlier comment. "Shall we?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, but you guys have got to be quiet 'cause Hikaru's sick and he's resting, and I think Haruhi's asleep, too."

"What?!" Tamaki yelled in confusion. "Why is my darling daughter asleep here, at your house… in your room… with her brother?!"

"Well… It's not like they're sharing a bed or any-" Tamaki had already pulled open the door to the Hitachiin twins' room, completely ignoring the younger boy. The blonde walked in and looked down at his 'daughter.'

"Aww, look. She's so cute!" He chimed as he hovered over the brunette. She turned over, and Tamaki covered his mouth. Hunny did the same just because it looked cute. She didn't wake up, though.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hikaru's irritated voice broke the silence. All open eyes turned to the boy who was now sitting up in bed.

"Ah, Hikaru! You should be resting-" Kaoru started.

"I'm in bed aren't I?" He replied coolly.

Kaoru flinched. _'Hikaru must still be mad at me.'_ He thought sadly. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." He wouldn't look up at his little brother which only hurt Kaoru more. "Sorry guys, but it looks like the earliest I can come back to school is Thursday." He said to the others.

"I see. I'll be sure to tell the girls that." Kyouya said.

* * *

It was an hour later before everyone left. Nobody wanted to wake Haruhi up, so they finally decided that Kaoru would see her home once she woke up. Kaoru had watched over her and his older brother. Hikaru had stayed awake for a short time before falling back asleep, but he had not said a single word to Kaoru.

It was starting to get dark and Haruhi had muttered something in her sleep, causing Kaoru to look up from his homework. He glanced over to see that it was almost 7:50. "Oh man…" He muttered to himself.

Standing up, he made his way over to the slumbering girl. "Haruhi… hey, it's time to wake up." She cracked her eyes open and looked up at him with groggy eyes.

"Kaoru? Shouldn't you be at club?" She asked as she sat up.

He smiled at her. "Club's been over for a few hours now, Haruhi. It's almost eight."

"Oh my gosh!" She sat up quickly, accidentally smacking her head against his. "Oww… So-sorry, Kaoru." She said as she bent over, holding her forehead.

The impact hadn't really affected him that much, since he has always done that to Hikaru, and he always got the same reaction… a smack on the head. "Hey… are you ok, Haruhi?" She didn't move. "Haruhi?" He grabbed her shoulders and lightly mover her.

"…" He didn't get a response.

"Oh my god I killed Haruhi!" He yelled. "Haruhi! Haruhi!" Hikaru moved a little under his sheets.

He noticed a bruise starting to form on her temple right above her left eye. "Kaoru? What's with all the noise, son?" His father said, appearing in the doorway.

"I killed Haruhi! She freaked out and she- she accidentally hit her forehead with mine and now she won't move!" He was about to cry.

The older man walked over to the girl in his youngest son's arms. "I think she's just dazed, son." He lifted her eyelids and her eyes moved right to him. He moved his hand a little and her eyes followed it. "See, if she had died, then her eyes wouldn't swim over like that." (I have no idea if this is true or not, but you get it, right?)

He sighed when she moaned. "Good. I- I'm sorry, Haruhi. Are you hurt?" He asked. He thought he would have passed out if she didn't move soon.

"My head's spinning." She muttered as her hand went up to her head.

"Go get her an ice pack, son." The man said.

"Ok Dad." He released Haruhi and ran out of the room.

"Now… I think we need to let your dad know that you'll be staying here tonight." He said.

"Huh? But- but I have to get home and do my chores and homework-"

"I'll talk to him. Although the two of you just hit your heads together, you had quite a reaction to it. I'll call Dr. Mursaki up here and have him look at that bruise. I'd hate for you to wonder around with a possible concussion. Now, what's your father's number?" He asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

**Yay! I couldn't just update one story and not another, right? Well, I know it wasn't very eventful, but It's going to get that way in the next chapter (since I have no more Ideas for little chappters like this) Well... I'm really tired (it's like... 2 in the morning and I haven't had much sleep in 2 days) **

**Gimme some reviews please! TT pweese? I'll update faster if you do.**

**Blackblaze**


End file.
